Dragon of Treason
by EeveeLover42
Summary: He hated being bound... but even more, he hated the men that chained him and his brothers to the ground. All he wanted to do was to leave... but he couldn't leave them. So all he did was to stand there growling as madness grew within all of them.


Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon hated being a servant. He yearned to be free, to wreak havoc, to destroy. It was his nature, and he couldn't avoid it. He didn't want to be chained as a "Supreme King Servant Dragon".

Starve Venom seemed satisfied, lashing out like a dog whenever Zarc called. He whipped out with vines and ferocious roars, casually dispatching of enemies. Clear Wing was loyal to Zarc, by far the most loyal of them, operating on the belief that what Zarc said was law and that Zarc was the world. He loved his brother, but at times the Synchro Dragon could be too focused on one thing and not see anything else around him.

Odd Eyes was strange. The dragon was fun loving and smiled a lot, his dichromatic eyes shining as he took in the wonders of the world around him. Odd Eyes enjoyed every day to the fullest, and often dragged Dark Rebellion to see the stars, the flowers, the moon, the sea… he wanted to share joy with the world, Odd Eyes always said. He wanted to give everyone smiles, and let them see just how beautiful the world was.

Then Zarc duelled with him and he became a monster- literally. He tore through Zarc's opponents like they were fruits in a blender, clawing and screeching angrily. When he was fighting with Zarc, he wasn't the Odd Eyes that the Xyz Dragon had grown up with. Zarc brought out the worst in Odd Eyes. He did that with Starve Venom and Clear Wing too, with shy innocence and fun loving masks.

Dark Rebellion didn't believe in any sort of innocence that the duellist had. He hated Zarc. _"I will duel with you, but I am not your servant."_ That was what he had told Zarc on the first day he had met him. The white-green haired man had agreed and left him alone. That itself was a curse. Seeing the man brainwashing his brothers was painful.

He remembered the first time he had been called upon to attack the opponent and finish the duel. His lightning had severely injured the opposing duellist, but instead of the accomplishment that Starve Venom had claimed with arrogance or the pride that Clear Wing had laughed about, all he felt was sickness. Sickness fed by the screams the woman he was attacking was letting out. Why? What did the other dragons see in hurting others that couldn't fight back?

 _We shouldn't hurt innocents. War is unavoidable, but don't hurt others for no reason at all._

After the battle, he retreated to his card.

"Sick?" He looked up to see Starve Venom with a smile on the dragon's lips. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Don't patronise me, Venom." He snapped. "I don't see why we have to hurt Zarc's opponents so much. They're humans, they will be severely hurt by our attacks."

Starve Venom laughed. "To teach them a lesson, of course! Zarc taught me…"

The rest of the statement echoed in Dark Rebellion's mind as he cursed Zarc's name ten times over.

 _Zarc taught me that we have to issue warnings to our opponents. Assert our dominance._ Starve Venom had declared arrogantly.

 _Zarc told me that freedom comes from destroying others. People like throwing chains on us… we have to destroy them before they get the chance._ Clear Wing had replied blasely to his questioning.

 _Zarc told me that hurting one person means making others happier. That makes me happy!_ Odd Eyes had smiled while talking.

This cemented Dark Rebellion's belief. Zarc had completely corrupted his brothers. They didn't see anything wrong with what they were doing. Why? Why? Why his brothers? Why Starve Venom, who used to excitedly declare that he'd surpass his big brother while butting heads with him? Why Clear Wing, who would always argue with Starve Venom and forget what to do? Why, oh why, innocent, sweet Odd Eyes?

He'd sworn he'd never let go of them. But they'd slipped away without him knowing. The duellist had set bait that appealed to what they loved most- Pride, Freedom, Fun- and poisoned it.

The duellist hadn't managed to do that to him. He was still sane. Because what could appeal to what he loved most? How could Zarc force loyalty from a dragon who loved rebellion the most? Who loved treason? Dark Rebellion couldn't be loyal. It wasn't natural.

Then, Zarc had the maddest plan. He wanted to fuse himself with the four of them. He wanted to become powerful, a dragon. Dark Rebellion saw it just as another web of chains ensnaring them and pulling them closer to Zarc's mad scheme. There was one more match left before Zarc would carry out his plan.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon had his own plans. The moment he was summoned, he lunged right for Zarc. The three other dragons had pulled him back, and the crowd hadn't noticed anything amiss. After the last match, the three other dragons had dragged him to the side.

"What's wrong, Dark Rebellion?" Odd Eyes asked worriedly. "Why did you attack Zarc? What did he do?"

"Dissatisfaction?" Starve Venom asked mockingly. "Do you not want to fuse with Zarc?"

"Do you?" He growled angrily. "I want to exist as myself, not be part of him."

"Why not? Zarc is amazing!" And there was Clear Wing. "He's our duelist. Shouldn't we do our best to assist him in whatever he wants to do?"

"Blind!" He shot. "Absolutely blind! When we fuse with Zarc… this is madness! Please, don't you see?"

They stared at him blankly.

 _I've lost them. I've lost them to him. ...No. I have to stay hopeful. I have to hope they realise._

They didn't.

Fusing was agonising. It was as though he was dissolving, burning into ash. Then, he suddenly jolted back into being, seeing through imperfect eyes- Zarc's eyes.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, you wanted a show…"_

He heard Zarc declare through his- their mouth. He flinched.

 _"Well, let the fun begin."_

 **A/N: Well, that finishes it! XD This plot bunny leapt into my mind and I had to write it. So this talks about Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Personally, I always thought of him as seeking freedom, not wanting to serve but reluctantly doing so anyway. This talks about what Dark Rebellion might have gone through before the merger. This can also be thought of as in the same 'series' as my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon oneshot 'Sky Dragon', since there are a few parallels- i.e Clear Wing being blind to Zarc's flaws and loyal to him.**

 **I might consider doing a Odd Eyes/Starve Venom one… hmm… the potential…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you enjoyed this story, please follow/favourite! Thanks!**

 **~Eevee~**


End file.
